gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Draevan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xaro Xhoan Daxos page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 2012-07-04T21:33:38 Pronunciation Guide The Pronunciation guide page is not a comprehensive guide to pronunciation. It is an archive of an internal correspondence that HBO had in Season 1. That's why it is locked from anonymous editing. "Myr" wasn't on the list in Season 1. I do hope we get a new pronunciation guide for new names in seasons 2 and 3.--The Dragon Demands 23:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler policy Several of your recent edits have violated the spoiler policy: The show has been ambiguous so far about the Sack of Winterfell in particular. Please edit with our audience in mind; this site is about the TV series and information from the books should only be included if the TV series has covered the same part of the story.--Opark 77 06:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :He is one of the senior producers and the series third most frequent writer. They have shown the sack from Bran's perspective only with minimal explanation of what happened.--Opark 77 17:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The Tickler Chiswyck may yet feature later; because he hasn't been established in the show we shouldn't say much about him.--Opark 77 23:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Since they are two separate continuities we are not going to rule it out. There is a wiki for the books if you are solely concerned with that continuity.--Opark 77 23:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :No, the point of our in the books section is to compare events from the television series with events from the books. It is crucial that we do so without spoiling anything that might occur in the television series for viewers who have not read the books. If it hasn't happened at all in the show then we don't write about it.--Opark 77 00:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think the spoiler policy is pretty clear: "This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed."--Opark 77 00:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Bullet point lists When writing a list with bullet points pleased can you use an asterix (*) at the beginning of each entry rather than a hyphen (-), the asterix will then automatically format it into a decent looking list.--Opark 77 20:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Book to show comparisons Have you watched "Valar Morghulis" yet? If not please refrain from writing further comparisons between it and the books. You are making errors that seem to stem from not having actually experienced both of the things you are comparing for example the episode does not actually show Osha killing Luwin; it is suggested in an almost identical manner to the books.--Opark 77 20:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'm glad you have watched it, please try and be more careful that your writing is factually accurate.--Opark 77 21:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Block The show is ambiguous about who perpetrated the sack of Winterfell. This is a site for viewers of the television series; even in discussing the books we don't post spoilers explaining something that is left deliberately ambiguous at this point in the show. I have blocked you from editing for 1 week. If you continue to post spoilers when you return I will block you for 1 month. A third violation of our policy will result in a 1 year block.--Opark 77 21:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) So, let me see if I get this right: we have a page designed to list the differences between the series and the books, where we can't actually list the differences between the series and the books. Even posting that character X having a different hair color is a spoiler. This is the first wikia I've ever seen with a rule that makes so little sense. And why am I being targeted specifically? Anyone who posts on the differences page is giving away spoilers.Draevan13 21:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No, you still don't seem to grasp our spoiler policy despite our earlier discussions about it. You are being targeted specifically because you broke the rule. It is fallacious to say that anyone who posts on the differences page is breaking the policy when the policy sets out what information from the books we will accept. The spoiler policy clearly states that it is permissible to post information that has been covered by the television series. It also clearly states that we will not accept contributions that cover plot points that the television series has not yet reached. Just think of it as a timeline. Events that are concurrent with, or before, the point that the show has reached are fine. Events that have not been covered in the television show are spoilers. Direct comparison of things that are different to the way they have been established in the television show like the hair color of featured characters is fine. Explaining who perpetrated the Sack of Winterfell when the show has been ambiguous about it is not allowed. If you find the spoiler policy difficult to understand then I suggest that you stop writing about the books and contribute something about the television show instead. The coverage of the television show at A Wiki of Ice and Fire is not as thorough as it is here and I am sure they would welcome your contributions comparing the books and the show. If you are going to keep writing here then you need to start thinking of your target audience as someone who has not read the books and does not want to know plot points that might feature in the adaptation as it progresses. If that is too difficult for you to comprehend then we can't work with you.--Opark 77 21:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but that means I only gave away one spolier, that Sack of Winterfell. Everything else I posted has already been covered in the series. Draevan13 22:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I just looked at over three dozen pages that all have book spoilers, yet only I get banned. So yes, I am being targeted. Draevan13 22:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I didn't deny that I was targeting you. In fact, I specifically told you that I was targeting you because I saw you breaking the rule. Is that clear enough? I'll say it again just in case. I am targeting you because you have repeatedly broken the spoiler policy just as I would target any editor who repeatedly broke a rule after being warned. You gave away that "one spoiler" multiple times and after being warned. We have a volunteer admin team to enforce the rules so we don't catch everything; if you see spoilers then tell one of us and we will deal with it.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jon Connington The question I ask myself when considering creating any new article is "Has the subject been established in the context of the show?" By that I mean did they appear, or were they mentioned, in an episode? Do they appear in the HBO Viewers Guide? I try not to give any credence to their significance in the books, because the show is a different continuity that may handle things differently. I think Tyrion may have established, in the show, that the Hand of the King position is particularly dangerous. If he specifically mentions the number of Hands that have been in trouble then that is probably just meeting the minimum requirement to include an article on Connington now. Even if we were to write an article about him we can only include things established in the context of the show in the body of the article, so it would be pretty short. I don't believe that the show has established his part in the Battle of the Bells, so we can't include that, except in the "In the books" section. Of course, the show is still running so the situation may change. A character being mentioned in the "In the books" section of an article does not affect whether they warrant an article here. I removed mentions of Lewyn Martell, Jon Connington, and Myles Mooton from the infoboxes of the battle articles you mentioned because the infobox is not for content from the "In the books" sections. Mentioning those characters in the "In the books" section is fine, but we should carefully consider if it is meaningful to a reader not familiar with the books. i.e. it might read better to say "sent Barristan Selmy and one of his sworn brothers from the Kingsguard" because the name Jonothor Darry is essentially meaningless to our target audience. My opinion is not the final word on anything here. If you disagree with me, or think something might be controversial, then I recommend involving the whole community. Usually we discuss things on the forum, but blog posts can work equally well.--Opark 77 (talk) 07:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :As Opark said. I do not believe Connington has been mentioned in the show or supporting materials so far, and he may not be (and he may not even appear, regardless of his importance in the books), so he does not deserve an entry. However, mentioning him in the 'In the books' sections where appropriate (perhaps in the Hand of the King and Stoney Sept articles) is fine.--Werthead (talk) 17:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thank you for uploading File:War of Conquest.jpg, however, it is not currently used to illustrate an article. Did you intend it to illustrate something? Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from "Valar Morghulis", to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) Please add this information yourself to images that you upload. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. We can't accept images that are not used for illustrating our articles so I have nominated File:War of Conquest.jpg for deletion. I will review it in 1 week to see if it meets our minimum requirements for inclusion. Please let me know if you need help fixing it up. I should also point out that it is very similar to our existing image File:Aegon balerion.jpg. I have also nominated File:Aegon6.jpg and File:AEGON I.jpg for deletion. These are more problematic here. As original art work we need the permission of the artist to use them. Do you know who drew them? Can you contact them?--Opark 77 (talk) 08:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I originally did intend to use it on the War of Conquest article, but I couldn't figure out how to upload it. As for my two profile pics, I just got those on Google Images, I don't know who made them. I just wanted to embellish my profile page. Draevan13 (talk) 14:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your reply. I have put File:War of Conquest.jpg into the infobox on the War of Conquest article. The first link in the previous sentence will show you exactly what I typed in the article page to achieve that, so might be worth revisiting if you want to add an image to an article in future. The best way to figure out how something is done on a wiki is to look at the code of an existing article in source editing mode; you can then see what code produces each element of the page. I appreciate that it is not straightforward and I am happy to help if there are other things you want to achieve but are not sure how. I have also added all of the required information to the image page at File:War of Conquest.jpg. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this for screenshots: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description. Or for special feature images the name of the special feature, a brief description and the category Category:Image (Special Features) rather than an episode category. For images from other websites I use this: Summary This is a promotion image of DESCRIPTION from WEBSITE. Licensing Category:Image (CATEGORY) Then I only need to fill in a description, the source and choose a category e.g. Category:Image (Actor).--Opark 77 (talk) 11:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Aegon6.jpg File:Aegon6.jpg is going to be difficult because we can't find out who drew it very easily. I have done a brief google images search myself and I think that you probably took it from A Wiki of Ice and Fire's article about the character, their page for the file is here. Unfortunately they have no licensing information on their page. I can see that it was uploaded by Skab there, but they are no longer active. I think the first step is to ask them where they found it. Which will mean registering for an account at Westeros.org. Do you want to keep pursuing it?--Opark 77 (talk) 11:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I actually tired registering the the Wiki of Ice and Fire, but I can't log in. It says that I have to enable cookies to log in, but when I do the page simply refreshes but won't log me in. Very confusing. As for Aegon I, that one is by Amoka, I checked, but I'm not going to use that one. Draevan13 (talk) 14:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) AEGON I.jpg File:AEGON I.jpg is not used on any articles now. Do you want to try to keep it? I can tell you that it looks similar in style to the picture User:The Dragon Demands has on their personal profile, which I think is by an artist named Amoka.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I have amended the licensing details on the Aegon I picture, so it can be used on someone's user page if they so wish. If it is not used as such in the near future, it can be put up for deletion again.--Werthead (talk) 21:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :I added it again, then put it on my profile pic. Draevan13 (talk) 00:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki links Wiki links are made by adding double brackets around something. You keep making direct URL links - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Valyrian_steel?diff=54271&oldid=49184 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'm in Canada and stuck with a french keyboard, which doesn't have brackets. Draevan13 (talk) 22:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I made a direct link to show you the change in versions; don't link that back to my profile it misses the point of linking to the example.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Good job weeding out those spoilers on Jaqen H'ghar, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The odd thing is that they were added by an Administrator. Draevan13 (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) American English American English is standard for the A Song of Ice and Fire series. It's written by an American author and produced by HBO. American English is correct by its own standards, and British English is in error for this series and this wiki. American English is self-consciously spelled differently because in the 19th century, trying to assert their linguistic independence and uniqueness, American grammarians intentionally established variant spellings as standard. When in doubt: don't use an unsightly "U" after "O", refrain from bizarre "re" instead of proper "er" spelling, and use "Z" as frequently as possible. God willing, we will prevail, in peace and freedom from fear, and in true health, through the purity and essence of our correct spelling standards.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I know it's the standard that this wiki uses, and I'll abide by it. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though. I still find it arrogant and lazy, but I'll abide. Draevan13 (talk) 15:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Arrogant and cynically applied cultural imperialism? Without question. But how is it "lazy"? I have to spend a lot of time running around correcting things to American English spelling on here.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :By "lazy" I mean when certain words are trimmed down, i.e "doughnut" becoming "donut". Draevan13 (talk) 16:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow The article format so far doesn't include video game information. At best I could recommend you to move the information you included in the behind the scenes section, and in the shortest way possible.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll do that, thanks. Draevan13 (talk) 21:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :In general, this wiki is strictly about the TV series continuity, and thus won't have a separate subheading for "in the video games" (unless its explicitly a TV tie-in, with actors voicing their characters; but this hasn't happened yet). However, Gonzalo84's advice to just put the information as a separate paragraph under "in the books" is great. "In the books" is sort by extension a general catch-all for the wider franchise; i.e. the tabletop RPG sourcebooks from the late 1990's and stuff, which even A Wiki of Ice and Fire refers to on occasion if no other information presents itself, as they think GRRM must have supplied the info. So that should work out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 07:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC) In the books We need to proofread a lot of pages to make sure they don't contain information that isn't in the TV series yet, but that doesn't mean you're being targeted or something; yes that information you removed should have been removed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) It just bugs me how others add those book characters and the Admins leave them, but my edits are picked off within hours of being added, every time. I'm sure I'm not being targeted, but it sure feels like it. Draevan13 (talk) 17:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : "Those book characters" contain an Speculation Tag that is used on other wikis for the sake of clarity. It has been discussed and approved.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Keep cool I really have improved a great deal when it comes to the quality of my edits; even if dragon doesn't see it, I do. The thing that he was complaining about today was something that I wrote about a month ago. Keeping cool is not how I would describe it, I'm the type of person that has always gotten more hurt than angry. Anyway, it just isn't in my nature to be confrontational.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 06:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) User page quote Hey there! I noticed that you have a rather spoiler heavy quote on your user page. I would like ask you to take it down or at least remove the names since a lot of the watchers of the television series don't have any knowledge of the books and don't wish to know who lives or dies before the series reaches the point in books. Thanks in advance! --Martell (talk) 15:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean the Volantene history quote or the "all hail Aegon VI" quote? Draevan13 (talk) 17:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I would be best if you remove all the names. I know it sounds kinda harsh, but the spoiler policy dictates that we do not add book-specific information, including character names, before the TV series has reached the same point in the story. Hope you understand. --Martell (talk) 09:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :I think you can leave the quote, just take out the character names so we don't know who is talking.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the problem... by "numbering" the character you learn who that is.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Editing House infoboxes You don't have to remove entire fields, just add the information in the proper line.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Aegon VI Serious question, just out of simple curiosity: why do you like Aegon VI? I mean, not only liking him, but supporting him above all other claimants? I'm surprised just because I haven't encountered anyone else before who was "sworn to Aegon VI". So I figured I should ask you to say why in your own words.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Simple. I used to support Daenerys, but the decisions she keeps making in Storm of Swords and Dance with Dragons really irritated me. I don't know if you've read them, but they simply baffled me. Aegon, on the other hand, not only has the best claim, being Rhaegar's heir, but he seems to be much better suited to rule than Daenerys is. He might screw up in the next books, but he seems to make better decisions overall than she does. The ideal solution would be the two of them to marry, but if she's infertile as she seems to think, it wouldn't work out. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 23:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, I thought the choices Dany makes in the later books were understandable in the circumstances. Whatever.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't. Hell, even she thinks they were bad, since at the end of Dance with Dragons she wants to leave Mereen and go back to Westeros. Might be a problem, but at least she's FINALLY going there. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 23:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Please... avoid spoilers... this conversations would be better in chat or via e-mail.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Decisions I understand that you disagree with my decision to bad CestWhat but things were getting out of hand and it had to be done; seeing the arguments he's gotten into on the Downton Abbey wiki I stand by my decision. I don't expect you to like it or anything. But there's a lot of pressure to keep things running smoothly on here, and the Admins are the only thing standing between this wiki and total chaos. You may think my decisions harsh, but you have a pretty good view from behind your desk (joking). It wasn't a decision made lightly, but I had to take the welfare of everyone into consideration. As for that anonymous IP address who was snarking at me, I banned him for being rude, but particularly because it was a random anonymous IP address who had made no contributions (I officially would not have done that if he had a named account). I'm writing you now because I feel your concerns deserved an explanation from me. You've been doing great work. But I'm not "power mad" if I consulted the other Admins publicly for days before ultimately banning CestWhat after he showed no sign of getting better.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) No, it's not because of CestWhat. I agree with banning him, he was arguing with Admins for several days and didn't listen to direct requests to stop arguing. My problem was with that Anonymous User you banned. His very first "Contribution" to the Wiki, which was honestly a lot more polite than some of the comments you make to users, even before you became Admin, got him banned. You didn't give him a warning, or even a polite response, you immediately banned him. Admins are supposed to set the example of how to act on the Wiki, and banning someone for stating their opinion is an abuse of power, in my opinion. How do you know he wouldn't have become an active user on the Wiki? You banned him the second he set foot here. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 15:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Someone who never worked on this wiki before criticized the concept that the Admins do a lot of work. Look, the reason I did it is because he didn't bother to take a username. If he made a username I wouldn't have done that (I don't think we should allow anonymous editing in general). I didn't give a warning because he hadn't even edited anything else; it was just a flyby comment not backed up by a history of other contributions. You can state opinions freely on here because you've earned that due to the history of regular contributions you've made. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :He might have been on the wiki before and read some of your other comments. This was just the first time he commented. We'll never know. I've never seen another Admin ban someone without giving them at least 'one warning. :I was under the impression that to ban someone you had to have more than a single, minor reason, and the agreement of other Admins. You can seriously ban anyone on a whim, without the other Admins approving? That's a recipe for abuse of power if I've ever seen one. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13]] 20:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Not "anyone"; only anonymous IP addresses.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a relief, or else no one would dare point out flaws with Admins. So you're telling me had someone with an account made the same comment, they wouldn't have been banned? [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 20:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Qyburn They are Northern because it's lies in the North. And their lived people in Harrenhal, workers, prisoners, and Qyburn who was Harrenhal's maester. Why the h*** should a maester march in war against the Mountain. I doesn't make any sense. If he was a maester in Robb's army, shouldn't Robb know who he is. A maester going to war is very rare. --Mesmermann (talk) 23:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Did you see a Maester's chain around his neck? No, because he's not a Maester. The Citadel took away his chain and status for practicing "the dark arts". In the books, he was a member of the Vargo Hoat's Brave Companions mercenary company. Since Hoat in the show became "Locke", who's a soldier in service of Roose Bolton, it's safe to assume Qyburn is part of the Northern Army. He might not be a combatant, but he is part of it. Just like Talisa is part of the army, but not as a combatant.[[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) And no, Harrenhal is in the Riverlands, not the North. "It is located on the northern shore of the Gods Eye lake at the heart of the Riverlands" - from this wiki. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 00:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Qyburn is among the prisoners. We don't know if he was among the Boltons or from another house. But he was a prisoner, that's for sure. When his TV backstory is revealed we'll fix whatever we have. Just like we did with the Greatjon.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW, we do see the link of a maester's chain.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Bio Wow, I just wanted to say that in your bio thing, you just listed every one of my favorite video games. 70.192.198.135 23:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) They might not be the most recent games, but they sure are classics. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC)